Learning Experiences
by ColorGuard
Summary: Alfred has just woken up from a six month coma and doesn't remember what happened before than. Pairings UsUk slight PruCan
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland was certain that he was being punished for something. Why else would he be sitting in the hospital with while his best friend was laying in the bed, in coma nonetheless six months after his birthday? He wasn't sure why but he knew it had to be his fault in some way.

It was Alfred's birthday, and the American had begged, _begged_ him to go. So, taking mercy on the soon-to-be nineteen year old he went. When he got there, he had met up with some his and Alfred's friends, and was admittedly having a good time. About an hour into it, said American pulled him to the side.

"_Hey, Artie, I have wanted to ask you for a long time, but will you go out with me?"_ Arthur didn't know what came over him. He has had a crush on the loud, brash, obnoxious, yet sweet, caring boy for a while. Instead of saying yes, well, Arthur turned his back and left. He ran out, both breaking his heart and Alfred's.

It had hurt him so bad that he left, Alfred Jones, self-proclaimed part animal, left he had to get out, even if it was just to go and pick something up because they had run out of something. It wasn't his fault, he hadn't seen the other.

It was rainy, and at the time dark. Alfred was being a good driver, going slow, and all. The other wasn't, he didn't slow down, and when he saw the car, he slammed on the breaks, but it had been too late. The driver slammed into Alfred's car, sending him the other lane and getting hit again.

Alfred felt scared, lonely, angry, and the one comfort that Arthur had with that was he may not remember. On the second impact he had hit his head and the doctor said it might have been enough for him to lose it. There would be no telling what or even who he would remember, if at all.

The Brit had been the first one to volunteer when his parents asked some of his friends to help watch him. No one wanted the blond teen to wake up without someone there to greet him. Alfred was one of the only ones who were there regardless of what other friend was there. Matthew was another, though it was to be expected since he was Alfred's twin brother.

One day while they were both there, Arthur admitted to what had happened not even a half hour before the crash.

"Arthur, I thought you liked him? Why would you leave, I'm not blaming you, honest, but I am curious." The Canadian asked softly. Ever since his brother had been in the hospital, he had lost the nervous stutter. He was too worried.

"I did, I do, but I was scared that it was a joke or something. I overheard Francis, Gilbert and Antonio talking about it. They thought it was funny, that it was a joke, him liking me." He answered honestly.

Matthew glared off in a random direction, making a mental not to talk to his German/self-proclaimed Prussian boyfriend. "He really does like you, really. He wouldn't ask you out if he didn't. He might be a bit mean at times but he isn't cruel." Matthew stated a bit offended for Alfred that he thought that. "I'll talk to Gil later though." He also stated, sending a quick text to the other. The Canadian was not happy.

There was nothing they could do though but wait, and that's what Arthur was doing now, waiting. It was the middle of December, two weeks until Christmas and the bloody git had yet to wake up.

As a change from the usual, Arthur was standing by the window, instead of by the bed in a chair that was bad for his back. He was pacing and all but glaring out the window. Alfred was lying in bed, his hair had grown out and covered his forehead down to his eyes, and it was washed out from the lights. Arthur became increasingly frustrated. "Alfred, wake up you twit," he commanded from the window.

Alfred heard the insult and was a bit confused to say the least. Arthur sounded frustrated and upset. All he did was call Arthur to tell him to come over when he was done with his school stuff and then took a nap. He always took a nap after school why was today any different? He began moving around, confused again at why his limbs were so stiff. "Artie," he said his voice rough and weak.

"Alfie?" Arthur asked, moving over beside him and watching the other like a hawk. Was he waking up for good this time? Was he going to go back to sleep? So many other questions flew through his head he almost missed what he said next, almost.

"Where am I? I thought I was at home taking a nap?" Alfred asked and looked at the Brit curiously.

Arthur wanted to cry for a whole other reason. Yes he knew that this was a possibility and that the doctors had prepared them for this. Or at least he thought he had been well prepared, but, no, he wasn't. He wanted the American to be perfectly fine, and to remember everything and tell him, yes he would date him, but now he couldn't.

"You're in the hospital, Freddie." He said, using the one nickname that no one but the Brit uses for the American. "Someone, the drunken wanker, he crashed into your car. You have been in a coma for six months, love." Arthur said softly, moving and sitting on the edge of the bed, taking his hand. "It's almost Christmas time," he added.

Alfred blinked and stared at him. Last he remembered it was almost the end of school, he had a month until his birthday. "I just can't believe that," he said softly looking up at the other. "I don't remember, Artie," he said looking up at him desperately. "I just—"

"Don't force it, poppet." Arthur didn't want Alfred to strain himself, or feel bad about not remembering. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the doctor.

"Why, looks like someone finally decided to join the world of the awake," he said with a smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked, moving into the room further and checking all of his vital signs before beginning to unhook from some of the machines.

"I feel fine _physically_, other than that, I'm confused. Artie—Arthur told me what happened, but I don't even remember even beginning to plan the party. I was getting ready for school to end." He replied looking at the doctor hoping that he would help clear some things up.

He nodded and sighed softly. "Well, I am afraid your friend is correct, you have been in a coma, and you seem to be suffering from amnesia," he said. "But, don't worry, it should wear off, once you get home and probably see your birthday gifts you will probably remember," he assured with another smile. "Well, anyway, since you aren't technically sick, you can go home at anytime. I recommend staying another day or two, but you don't have to wear the hospital gown, I think your family brought some sweat pants or something. When you are ready, we can get a nurse and take you for a walk." With that he walked out of the room.

Arthur came over and smiled at him a bit sadly, handing him the clothes. "Here you go; I think that I will stay here while you go for a walk." He said, looking down. Alfred looked at him and then shook his head. "I mean, I want to give you some time to think, without me hanging over you." That confused the American to no end. Arthur was a worrying mother hen, and now he wanted to stay behind? That didn't seem right to Alfred.

"I guess, man, I mean if you want to," he said, not wanting to make the other go. Alfred began moving and stood up, to make his way to the bathroom, but about halfway there, he fell, hitting the floor hard. "I guess six months does it to a person," he said softly, wincing.

"My god, you are such a git, can't even remember how to walk correctly," Arthur said, rolling his eyes, but still his voice was laced with worry as he helped Alfred up. "Come on, I'll help you get to the bathroom." Once up, Alfred let Arthur support him by wrapping an arm around the Briton's shoulder. They made it to the bathroom and Alfred went in, leaning against the wall as he got his clothes on.

He rested though once they were on. He didn't think that even with not using his limbs in so long that something simple as putting clothes on would be tiring. After a moment or two he came back out and Arthur helped him again. By this time a nurse was in the room and she smiled at the sight of the two.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. "I'm Tina," she said with smile pointed at the blond on the bed, more so than the one standing over him. "I am here to take a Mr. Jones out for a walk." She stated. Alfred looked over at Arthur and then at her. "I am going to assume that he doesn't want to join us?" Her smile faltered at the nod given to her by both boys.

Shakily, Alfred stood up and waited for the nurse to give him something to support himself, which she did. Tina gave him two crutches as the two walked out the door. Arthur was left to think in the room. He lay down on the bed that still smelled like the other boy. He sighed and fought back any tears he was having.

Tina ended up taking away the crutches, probably too early. The American was walking around and fell a few times, some of them resulting in the a few bruises already forming along his arms. He gripped the wall, and after at least a half hour, he was tired and wanted to rest. "Hey, can please go back?" He asked.

The nurse nodded, her smile not faltering and got a wheelchair for him, so they could get there much more quickly. Alfred supposed that the reason he was more tired than usual would be because he had just woken up and wasn't used to walking around anymore.

When they made it back, Arthur looked up from the bed and got up quickly as Alfred and the nurse came back in. His eyes zeroed in on the bruises and Alfred smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, they will heal," he said as he noticed Arthur's gaze.

Arthur snorted and shook his head and sighed, "Alfred, I think you should lie down and rest," he said and began helping him out of the chair and into the bed. "And don't tell me I am overly worried right now," he said with a mock glare. Alfred rolled his eyes, but for once kept his mouth shut. The nurse smiled again, and told the boys that she would call the American's parents to let them know that he was awake. Alfred nodded and sighed.

"I want to see them," he began. "But I wish that they had taken me for a little walk later, afterwards. My mom will freak out when she sees these," he said, talking about the small bruises on his arm. "I mean they aren't bad but, I was supposed to be in bed." He said with another sigh. "Besides, I am a bit tired." He then mumbled.

"Why don't you take a small nap, love?" Arthur suggested, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I will wake you up when they get here." He said and smiled at the other. Alfred gave him a look and then held out his pinkie. "I pinkie promise," he said, linking their fingers together.

At that, Alfred did lie down and got comfortable, before drifting off to sleep. Arthur sighed and moved to the chair and sit there, watching the American, but still not really watching him. He was more lost in thought. He was thinking about all that has happened with Alfred, and what he felt towards him.

Arthur was positive that once Alfred remembered what happened, he would truly be upset and would hate him. Arthur shook his head at the over exaggeration and smiled softly. Alfred wouldn't hate him. He knew about how the Brit always panicked first and then reacted like a normal person. Arthur was sure that he would understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred was shaken awake not too long afterwards and smiled sleepily at Arthur. "Your mom and dad are here," he said and smiled. The blond nodded and turned to the two parents looking at him, as if they couldn't believe that their son was awake. Matthew was behind him, with the stuffed bear that Alfred had given him when they were younger. He was the first to recover from shock at seeing the blue eyes looking at them and side stepped around him and smiled brightly.

"Welcome back," he said with a soft chuckle, as he tried to keep himself from crying. After all, his twin brother has just woken up from a six month coma. "I missed you bro." The American that was lying on the bed smiled at him brightly.

"I missed you too Mattie," he said, although, he couldn't remember being out of it, but he wanted to comfort his older brother. "How could I not miss you?" He asked, trying to sound like his usual self, and it worked. Matthew chuckled and laughed quietly. Their parents finally seemed to come to terms with the fact their son was in fact awake.

They went over and hugged him tightly and repeated over and over that they loved and missed him. Matthew smiled and then noticed when Arthur left the room, and followed him. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked, softly.

Arthur turned and saw the almost identical twin in front of him and sighed, biting his lower lip. "It's a family moment, I'm not family." He stated, trying to avoid the curious violet eyes. "Don't worry I'm just going to go home," he said softly.

Matthew shook his head. "No, don't do that. He doesn't remember what happened. He doesn't know you are embarrassed and want to put distance between the two of you. All Alfred knows at this moment is that you are his best friend and that you aren't there. I had a talk with my complete hoser of a boyfriend." He rolled his eyes at the mention of the albino, but had a small smile on his face anyway. "Alfred really liked you anyway." He said, looking at the other. "Please come back?" He asked.

The Briton gulped a bit and looked at him before shaking his head. "I can't Matthew, he will remember at one point, and I just, I don't want to be around when it happens," he said and walked away at a more brisk pace. Matthew watched him leave and shook his head, before going back to his brother.

"Where is Arthur?" Alfred asked, looking at his brother and then past him, hoping he would come in.

"There was a problem that he had to go take care of," Matthew said looking down, he wasn't good at lying, especially to Al. Thankfully though the usually dense American nodded, understanding that he had left. The Canadian looked at him as he saw him mull something over in his head. "Don't worry too much Al, it'll get better, you just have to focus on getting better," he said. The words _and remembering what you don't_ were left unsaid, but both the twins knew they were there. Their parents didn't know what was passed between the two. They didn't know what had happened on the day of his party.

"Sweetie, don't worry about Artie, he will be fine you know." His dad said, looking at the boy lying in the bed. "He will be back." His parents did understand that he hadn't left from an emergency; they read the boys very easily, and could tell that Matthew hadn't told the entire truth. "Or, you can visit when you get out."

Alfred nodded and sighed softly; he looked between the three people, the only other blond in the room was his brother. His mom was more of a brunet and his dad was now white haired. He got his eye color from the other the female, but none of them knew about Matt's weird eye color.

His mom watched him like a hawk, not taking her trained blue eyes off of the American. She was used to keeping her eyes on him, every since the twins were little. She trusted Matthew to do what he wanted to without getting hurt, but the slightly younger twin was a whole different story. Ever since he was little, the workers at the hospital knew the family by name. Alfred, and even Matthew, had a personality that just brightened up the usual gloomy place.

This time though, instead of chuckling off a broken arm, nose, or ankle as they once had. The motionless blond lying on the stretchers as he was brought in from the ambulance was anything but funny or brightening.

"It's okay, I'm not too worried about it," Alfred said, lying much easier than his brother. He made a mental note to ask him what happened, but it could wait.

His parents talked with him and caught him up with what had happened. Like his little brother finally getting his licenses. Needless to say, Alfred was happy that once he was okay to go home and was able to drive again that he wouldn't have to take his brother everywhere anymore.

They stayed and talked with him until it was time for them to go. Matthew hung back for a while, easily being over looked as the nurses forced their parents out. "Why isn't he here?" Alfred asked seriously the minute the others had left the room.

"Al, there were issues," he said again. He couldn't look at Alfred, because it would give away his lie, though he was sure that the American already knew. He wasn't hopelessly dense as everyone believed, it included Matthew.

Shaking his head at him, Alfred said "At least lie convincingly." Matthew sighed and didn't say anything for a while; they sat there, Alfred staring at him, waiting for him to continue talking, which didn't seem to be soon enough. "Matthew," he whined.

"Sorry, fine, damn." He said. "He is having a hard time, something happened between the two of you on the night of your birthday." Matthew looked at him, who had his eyes fixed on him. "You told him," he hesitated. "I can't tell you, but it really disturbed him, and then you were in the car crash and it has him scared that you won't like him anymore or something."

Alfred shook his head and groaned loudly. "We went through this when we were younger," he sighed. The older blond sighed and looked at his brother. "Want to bunk here?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

Matthew laughed. "The one time invisibleness comes in handy I guess." He said and sat on the couch. The two watched the old reruns on the television since that was all that was on. They didn't even really watch them, Matthew spent his time talking, telling Alfred all the things he had really missed, like the petty things with his friends and such.


End file.
